


[Cover] Repeat After Me

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for Rhea314′s podfic made based on sabinelagrande’s “Repeat After Me”.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Podfic Cover Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Cover] Repeat After Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repeat After Me by sabinelagrande [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889181) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



**Author's Note:**

> I used Annapod's [Lemon Rating Stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0), all thanks to her for giving blanket permission to do so. :D


End file.
